


Cherry

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie pulled away from Pamela, cheeks flushed bright. “I, will you teach me?”<br/>“Teach you what darling?” Pam grinned widely.<br/>“How to eat pussy.”<br/>Meg tipped her head back in laughter. “That is one of my favorite subjects, you know. They really should have classes on that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

“Are you joking?” Jess asked incredulously as she closed the door behind her and Charlie.

“I am so not, I swear it’s her.” Meg was muffled under a pile of blankets rooting for something tucked under the fitted sheet of her mattress.

Pamela was sitting cross legged on the linoleum dorm floor leaning against the wall underneath the window, smirking. “It’s definitely her. Maybe twenty years ago. But it’s her.”

Charlie plopped down next to Pamela and folded her arms over her chest. “If this is a joke I am going to be very disappointed. I had some mega hot dreams about Ms. Sands last night after you told us yesterday. I won’t forgive you.”

“Ha!” Crowing triumphantly Meg clambered down off the bunk bed over her desk.

All four of them sat in a circle, rearranging pillows and blankets under them that Meg had tossed down. Jess fished the small bottle of cheap Orloff vodka out of her hoodie and held it up. “Well, I brought something to share to thank you, if it really is her.”

Meg leaned over, practically crawling in her lap. “Ooooh bad girl, and here I thought you were the good one of the group.”

“Hey, show us your goods first!” Charlie was inching her hand closer to the glossy magazine in the center of the circle.

Pamela had abandoned her nonchalant wall leaning in favor of crowding in closer and flipping the magazine open. She flicked a few pages into the middle of the magazine and folded down the center. A curvaceous red head was spread nude, smiling wickedly at the camera with her curly hair fanned around her head, one breast cupped in a hand and the other resting on her hip with her legs barely spread.

Jess stared wide eyed.

Charlie squeaked. “Oh my God it is Ms. Sands! Our teacher did porn!”

Pamela was grinning at them. “Check out that bush. This is definitely vintage, maybe the eighties I’m thinking but it might be early nineties. How old is Ms. Sands anyway?”

Meg sighed and flipped the page to another spread of their teacher. “I’d kill for tits like that. She doesn’t even look a day over thirty now.”

Jess bit her lip as she set the purloined vodka she’d gotten off a couple of frat boys in the middle. “Guys, should we really be looking at old porn of one of our professors?”

Charlie slapped her hand away from the magazine. “Seriously? I am never going to be able to look her in the eye again but I’ll just make sure not to sign up for any more of her classes. Like my hot teacher fantasies weren’t out of control already.”

Pamela laughed and wrapped an arm around Charlie’s shoulder, pulling her in closer. “You know, if you ever want to wear a school girl skirt and get a spanking, I’ve got a few rulers.”

“What?”

All four of them had scooted closer in on the circle till their knees were bumping. Meg grabbed for the vodka and took a swig before passing to Jess. Meg and Pamela were older but only by a year. None of them were legal drinking age. But everyone drank in college. Yeah, yeah, peer pressure, poor excuse. Jess still took a small sip and passed it back to Meg because Pamela and Charlie looked to be in the middle of something.

Fidgeting with her hands in her lap, Charlie was blushing as Pamela grinned Cheshire wide at her. “What, what? Do you like playing around like that? A little role play?”

Charlie settled a hand on Pamela’s thigh as Meg flipped a few more pages. And wow, that was definitely their teacher and Jess was going to have to sit in the back of the room from now on.

Charlie took a deep breath and admitted, “I’ve never done more than a kiss a girl.”

Pamela’s eyebrows shot up, “Really?”

“Yeah. God please don’t make fun of me for me. It’s not like I’ve ever been in the closet or anything. I’m just. I was kind of a dork in highschool ok.”

Meg snorted, “You’re still a dork.” When Charlie flinched she added, “But you’re a hot dork.”

Jess punched Meg in the arm. “Hey be nice.”

Meg punched her back. “There’s nothing wrong with hot dorks. I dig chicks in glasses.”

Charlie groaned, “Please don’t tell me you have the ‘hot librarian’ fetish?”

“Well you’ve got the ‘hot teacher’ fetish,” Meg retorted.

Pamela leaned across and snagged the vodka. She scrunched her face up after a sip. “Fuck that’s going to burn the bottom of my stomach out. Ok. Experience levels aside, we can all agree that Ms. Sands is fucking hot.”

Meg nodded, “Criminally hot. I don’t know why her porn name was Abaddon though.”

Charlie was leaning over the magazine again, “I don’t know, but that sounds kind of badass.”

Pamela passed her the vodka, running her hand up Charlie’s arm and settling in the small of her back.

Meg leaned back, resting on one hand, and looked around the group. “So we’ve all kissed girls here?”

Everyone nodded.

Meg turned to Jess, “What about you, you look about as straight laced as they come and yet here you are with offerings of vodka. How far have you gotten Jess?”

Jess shrugged and twirled a strand of curly blond hair around a finger. “I’ve had sex with a girl before.”

Meg ignored Charlie’s scandalized look and pressed on, “Oral or fingering?”

“Fingering. That counts doesn’t it?”

“Totally.”

“Well what about you Meg, how far have you gotten?” Jess nudged her shoulder.

“Oh me and Pamela are definitely a thing. That’s not just rumors.”

Charlie gasped and pulled away from Pamela, who curled an arm tighter around her, “Whoa easy there, we aren’t particularly territorial lesbians, more the free range kind.”

Charlie’s wide eyes flicked between Pamela and Meg, “Wait do you mean…”

Meg nodded, “Oh yeah.”

Jess looked over to see that sweet round face fixed on her, and man if she ever thought Meg could look innocent with her big brown eyes she was even better with the evil seductress look. Meg reached out and brushed Jess’ hair over her shoulder, lightly cupping the back of her neck. Jess turned into it, settling a hand on Meg’s waist. They were all wearing pajamas, normal bright colored pajama pants and school shirts sitting in Meg and Pam’s dorm room on a Friday night looking at old porn of one of their teachers. This kind of thing didn’t actually happen in real life did it. Jess didn’t think so until Meg was closing the space between them and soft lips brushed against her.

Circling her arm around Meg’s waist, Jess ran her hand up and down the curve of Meg’s back, slender and warm under a cotton tee. Meg curled her fingers through Jess’ hair, pulling only so lightly, as they shifted together and faced each other. Tipping her head, kissing in little passes and breathing against each other, Jess was the first to part her lips. Meg eased forward then, licked in to her mouth with a sigh, plush and gentle.

When they pulled apart Jess blinked a few times, arms still wrapped around each other. Across the circle from them Pamela had brushed Charlie’s hair aside and was kissing up her neck. Charlie had leaned against her, and Jess was almost surprised to find Charlie fondling her breast over her shirt. She might not actually have much experience but she was bold, and growing even more outgoing every day. Jess knew from the first day she met her freshman year room mate that she and Charlie were going to be very good friends. She just hadn’t thought they might get this close.

Pamela bit at Charlie’s ear and she groaned, turning to clumsily catch Pam’s lips and kiss her messily. Meg was sliding her fingers under the hem of Jess’ shirt and laughing breathlessly against her neck. Jess gasped and arched into the contact when Meg’s slender hand caressed up her belly and cupped her breast.

Charlie pulled away from Pamela, cheeks flushed bright. “I, will you teach me?”

“Teach you what darling?” Pam grinned widely.

“How to eat pussy.”

Meg tipped her head back in laughter. “That is one of my favorite subjects, you know. They really should have classes on that.”

Pam was teasing her fingers through Charlie’s hair. “Oh yeah and Ms. Sands should definitely head that class. Charlie, I would be honored to teach you the fine art of cunnilingus.”

Jess restrained herself from raising her hand. “Me too!”

Meg leaned over her and licked up her neck, “I was already planning on that.”

Jess could feel the heat rise in her own cheeks, and she lay back easily as Meg nudged her down. Pam was tucking the magazine and vodka away, spreading the blankets and pillows out better on the small floor space. Meg, kneeling between Jess legs, pulled her own shirt up and unclasped her bra to toss aside. Reaching up, Jess held the soft weight of her small breasts and ran her thumbs over pert pink nipples. Meg had sweet curves and pale skin, wavy dark hair that tumbled over graceful shoulders and plump lips that looked fit to devour her. Jess squirmed at the ache building between her legs, knowing she’d be so wet down there and wondering if it should embarrass her.

Meg brushed her shirt up, leaned over and kissed her belly, fingers toying with the string on her pajama pants. Jess rolled up into the touch, brushing Meg’s hair back and lightly scraping her nails down slender shoulders. Pushing up into half sitting, Jess pulled her own shirt off as Meg unclasped her bra.

“You have such fucking perfect tits.”

Jess lay back and scrunched up her nose. They were too big, not nearly as perky as Meg’s. But Meg was more than happy to dive down and press her face into Jess’ cleavage, licking and nipping around every curve of her chest. Rolling her hips up against Meg, pushing hands down the back of her pants and her ass was so firm and smooth, Jess watched Pam undressing Charlie across from them as Meg left a trail of bruises across her chest.

Charlie was on top of Pam, who seemed more than content to let Charlie explore and move at her own pace. Both were shirtless as well, playing with each other with gentle strokes and curious fingers. Sitting up astride Pam’s waist, Charlie moved to nudge a thigh open and settle that way to grind down against her. Smart girl, Jess though, but she was too busy gripping in to Meg’s hair while Meg flicked teasingly at a nipple to consider repositioning. When Meg started easing her pants off, Jess lifted off the floor and wiggled out of them, Meg pushing her own down and kicking them aside.

Jess sat up, draping an arm over Meg’s shoulder. “I want to taste you. I want to learn how to do it well.”

“Aren’t you two just eager beavers?”

Pamela laughed and hefted Charlie up with strong hands on her waist. “How about I get down there with the novices and show them a few tricks then we can all work together?”

Charlie’s head was bobbing, eyes glassy and lips shining from spit messy making out. “Yeah that sounds good. I like that. I do better with hands on instruction.”

Meg flopped back against a pillow, bare and completely unashamed as she settled with her heels to her thighs wide open. Pink and slick with the hair shaved from around her lips but a curly tuft at the top, Jess figured she didn’t need instructions, she could just dive in and figure it out, she wanted it all for herself.

But Pam was draping herself over Meg’s belly and teasing her fingers down over the curls and beckoning Charlie and Jess closer. Laying two fingers over Meg’s lips, she pulled apart and spread the glistening pink open further. “Tell me you girls are at least acquainted with your clits?”

Jess lay on her belly, scooting to make room for Charlie, the two of them crowded in close. Charlie looked over to Jess, and she nudged the red head with her shoulder. Running one finger along the length of Meg’s vulva, Charlie circled around the clit hood and pulled it back. “Right there.”

“All right. As long as you know your way around, the only thing you really need to work on is technique. And that’ll vary from girl to girl, make sure to listen for cues for what’s good and what’s not if they’re not out right enough to just tell you. Personally, I like having my hair pulled, you can just shove me where you want me.”

Pam moved her fingers up to rub the top of Meg’s vulva. “Course, the roots of the clit go down along the length of the pussy, that’s why the whole thing feels good, so nose around, explore, go slow at first and once you find the good spot and get ‘em worked up it’s usually best to establish a steady rhythm. And if you can multi task, fingering and tonguing is a winning combo.”

Charlie’s fingers were still playing over Meg’s clit, two rubbing small circles as Meg sighed and rocked her hips. Jess leaned forward and licked up from the bottom to Charlie’s fingers, sucking on her fingers for a beat before moving back down. Charlie groaned and trailed her fingers lower to slip inside so Jess could lave at the clit, flicking her tongue against it.

Pamela was idly petting Meg’s thighs, watching, “There you go, now don’t be afraid to suck the whole thing in your mouth, give it a nip too, not that hard, but some girls like a little teeth. Meg likes a lot of teeth.”

Angling her shoulders at a slant to get closer in next to Charlie, Jess rubbed her tongue in wide circles, the earthy tang a heady taste on her tongue, amazed at how she could feel the minute twitches of Meg’s body and hear the breathy little gasps when she did something right, how good it felt when a hand settled in her hair and pulled her closer so she closed her lips around the clit and sucked only for Meg to buck up and rub against her face.

“Yeah you two definitely got it.”

Pam patted Meg’s belly and kneeled up, crawling behind them and smoothing her hands down Charlie’s back, snapping at the waist band of her pajamas. “Can I take these off?”

Charlie eased back and looked over her shoulder, “Um. Do you want to, I mean, are you going to on me?”

“I’ve been dying to all semester.”

Kneeling up, Charlie eagerly wiggled out of her pants and Jess decided to take her place completely, nudging in close between Meg’s thighs as Meg wrapped her slender legs around Jess’ shoulders. Fingers tugged more insistently at her hair, Meg whispering little ‘there, fuck yeah, there’ as she rolled her hips up. Jess nipped hard at the clit and flicked it with her tongue while it was captured between her teeth, and Meg yelled out a muffled curse as she dug her heels down against Jess’ back.

Remembering to try with fingers too, Jess slid two into the heat of Meg’s body, amazed at how drenched she was, squelching loudly and Jess licked down around her fingers to lap up more of that sharp taste. Pumping her fingers, licking back up to the clit, she tugged at the inner lips with her teeth and moaned against Meg’s heat. Panting open mouthed and working erratically, she let Meg guide her with hands and with the motion of her hips until Meg clutched her close and cried out, thighs squeezing around her head and pussy clenching around her fingers, sudden gush of wetness dripping down her wrist and Jess worked her through it. It amazed her to feel someone underneath come apart like that, feel the strength of her muscles clutching and the bright heat of her body, feel the tremble in her thighs before she finally released Jess.

Coming up gasping for air, face wet from the nose down, Jess was smiling triumphantly at the flush on Meg’s cheeks and the sheen of sweat on her breasts. Meg giggled and patted her chest. “C’mere. Up here. That was, shit are you sure you’ve never done that before?”

Jess shook her head, “No. What are you, how do you want me?”

“I want you to ride my face and watch what Pam does to your girl.”

“Oh she’s not, we’re room mates.”

“Uh huh. Come up here.”

Jess crawled up Meg’s body, kissing her belly and her breasts as Meg tugged her in to a bruising kiss before letting her go again. Slinging one leg over her to turn around, feeling herself clench immediately watching Pamela on top of Charlie sixty nine-ing and giving them a perfect view of everything she was doing to Charlie, Jess groaned and sat back easily when Meg tugged on her hips.

Whimpering when she felt a tongue eagerly exploring her, Jess squeezed a breast and pinched her nipple while she started grinding against Meg’s face and watched Pamela. Dark tousled hair hanging over one shoulder, one hand gripping tight into Charlie’s pale thigh, one hand pumping three fingers into sweet pink while she sucked on everything else, Pam was putting on a show. Charlie was definitely a natural red head. Hair curly and thick around delicate small pink petal lips, she was a riot of color between her legs.

It didn’t take long at all, not nearly as long as by herself, for Meg to coax a rolling climax that rippled through her and kept pulsing in little shock waves as Meg held her hips and worked her through it. Jess was breathless and loose limbed and completely giddy on the high of it by the time she flopped over off Meg’s face, the two of them draped across each other, as they watched Pamela finish with Charlie’s screams muffled against her.

Pam’s hair was matted with sweat when she straightened and crawled off Charlie, who remained sprawled on her back chest heaving giving little grunting noises like she was trying to figure out what to say but words were hard. Jess got it. She probably couldn’t form a coherent sentence either.

Meg kneeled up and pulled Pamela in for a sloppy kiss, moaning around each other’s tongues and biting at each other’s lips. Jess crawled up next to Charlie and settled a hand on her belly.

“You good?”

Charlie huffed and lifted one hand in a thumbs up.

Meg was rubbing between Pam’s legs, pulling her head back with a hard grasp in her hair and biting at her neck. Jess watched their aggressive display, Pam digging bright red furrows down Meg’s back, as she stroked a hand gently down Charlie’s thigh. She wasn’t sure if she could really get off on anything that hurt, but the frenzied energy between them was so hot to watch.

Pam curled her back and buried her face against Meg’s shoulder, groaning and trembling. Meg slowed, rubbing back and forth, pulling Pam back up for even messier kisses. When they pulled apart, they looked back at Jess and Charlie, watching them contentedly sprawled on the pillows.

Meg grinned and stretched her arms above her head before licking off her fingers. “Knew you girls’d taste cherry.”


End file.
